Chapters
by Mandy1
Summary: I made a lot of changes in the story. But it's me fan-fic, so I don't care. This is About Hermione and Harry.
1. Default Chapter Title

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry whispered. "This is hard for me too, and I hope we can stay friends." Harry Potter was standing  
next to Hermione's bed and was breaking up with her. Hermione sat on her bed, her head in her hands. "Tell me Harry, how is this hard for you?  
You get to be happy with Aurora! And me, I'm going to have so much fun going to the 7th year dance stag!!"  
  
"Hermione, your not being fair. You want me to be your "boyfriend" and in love with someone else!?"  
  
" Love is for saps when your 17! Or haven't you heard , Harry? And you could've at least taken me to the dance before dumping me for some cheap girl like Aurora!"   
  
"I don't have to take this! You can't change how I feel Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry walked out the door with a look of pain and repeated "I'm sorry." Hermione put her head back in her hands in cried. How could this have happened? She and Harry had gone out for almost a year!  
Hermione had changed a lot since 3rd year, she lost her 11-year-old buck teeth, her hair wasn't bushy but straight and almost blond. She got her ears pierced 3 times and she had been accepted in the "popular group" so had Harry but still got pretty good grades. They'd stopped hanging out with Ron.  
"What's up?" Rena said cheerfully as she came into the dorm. Rena was another member of the "popular group". Rena saw that Hermione was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hermione sat up "Harry dumped me." She said through tears," for Aurora!"Im sooo sorry." Rena said as she sat next to Hermione. "What a jack ass. I knew he was flirting around with her." Hermione sobbed some more. "Come on, you know you're better than Aurora, everyone knows that." Rena comforted. "Ya, I   
guess your right." Hermione said while wiping her tears.   
"Oh, your mascara is dripping." Rena said while taking a tissue and wiping it away. "Feel better  
now?" Rena asked. "No, but I won't show it." Hermione said. "Well O.K." Rena said while hugging Hermione.  
"By the way, we're all going to Hogsmeade to party! Could I borrow some eye shadow for that?" "Sure." Hermione said while pointing her wand at the dresser and making the eye shadow float to the bed. Rena took it and hugged Hermione again. "Don't worry about it." They went through the dorm and made their way toward the common room.  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Oh what was that glaring light?! Hermione shaded her squinted eyes. OH, she felt so horrible. She thought she might throw up AGAIN! Why did she feel this way again? Oh yeah, last night at Hogsmeade she had had 2 butter beers with the actual beer in it. Her stomach obviously couldn't take it. Hermione rolled over and shut her eyes. Why am I such a wimp? She asked herself. She was wearing the same lavender dress she had worn last night. She had too bad a stomach ache to put on her night gown.   
"Hey, are you feeling better?" Kara asked standing over her. Kara was another member of the you guessed it, "P.G". Hermione groaned. "I had to take you home on my broom last night." Kara added. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. "Thanks" she said while rubbing her head. "What time is it?" Hermione asked. "About 8:00."   
Hermione put on a tight back tank top and Jeans she got in a muggle store. She put her almost-blonde-hair up in a ponytail. She was so happy her hair had gotten wispy, it was impossible to put her hair up when it was bushy.   
Hermione headed out the door and as she walked by the boys' dorms she heard loud voices. It was Lavender and Ron.   
  
"Please Lavender, don't"  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, we just don't like each other like we used to"  
  
"Lavender, please, don't do this to me, to US!"  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Hermione saw Lavender leaving Ron's dorm. Poor Ron, he must be totally crushed Hermione thought.  
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione thought. Harry and Lavender said that. Hermione suddenly became angry. I hate those words. They don't mean anything just some pitiful excuse! Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole.   
"I need some fresh air." Hermione said to herself. Hermione climbed down the many stairways until she came to the castle doors. It was such a beautiful day! The sun was shining the 1st years were playing along the moat, it seemed so awful that had to be during 2 breakups.  
Hermione say the "P.G." in the garden. They were all sitting at the tables laughing and chatting and there was the slut Aurora sitting next to Harry. Well, I guess the fact that now SHE'S Harry's girlfriend gives her the right to hang out with us. But the girls were ignoring her. They knew what Harry had done, and they knew it was her fault. All of them were my good friends. She'd put things back to the way they were before. But how????? To be continued.....  
  
Catch Chap. 2 if you want to see what happens!  
  
  
  
rd for Windows 95 ÿÿ@ Tå  
@ @ `Ç¡GÓ¿@ Ø«N\Ó¿   º  ‹  þÿ    ÕÍÕœ."— +,ù®0 °   H  P  \  d  l t  | „  ä      !       "I'm sorry Hermione  


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione sat down with her friends at the "P.G" table. "Hermione, did you bring your notebook with the address to that wizarding decorations service for the 7th year dance?" Celeste asked. "Ya, got it right here." Hermione said as she pulled it out of her bag.   
"Ok, could you go get the binder in my dorm Hermione?" Lisa asked. "Sure" Hermione said as she got up and climbed the stairs. As Hermione opened the door to Lisa's dorm she saw Lavender on her bed, but Lavender was NOT alone. Lavender was making out with Seamus! It hasn't even been 24 hours since Lavender broke up with Ron!   
As soon as they heard Hermione come in the door they stopped and didn't look at each other. Hermione ran in got Lisa's binder and ran out. Hermione ran all the way down the stairs. By the time she got to the table she was out of breath. "Hermione, why did you run all the way down?" Rena asked. Hermione was breathing deeply and managed to choke out "Seamus......Lavender......in dorm......kissing"  
Hermione choked out. "Oh..." all of the girls were laughing. Hermione managed to smile a little in between breaths.  
"So where's the bitch queen? She was here before..." Hermione asked. "Well, if you mean Aurora, Harry asked her to watch the Quidditch Practice."said Theresa "So why aren't you there? We always watch Quidditch Practice." Kara gave her funny look. "it's fine, I don't care that she's there" Hermione said. "Well, we can finish this later." Rena said. "Ya, let's go" Lisa said. So they got up and went to the Quidditch field. And there, sure enough, was Aurora watching.  
The Ravenclaw P.G seemed to really like her. Aurora's hair was almost blonde and she had brown eyes turning hazel and a tan. It was obvious Aurora was from California and that she belonged in SOME P.G group.  
Hermione and her friends climbed up the steel bleachers. Aurora stopped talking to Terry Boot and smiled over at Hermione. "Hi!" she said with a smile. She whispered something to the Ravenclaws and climbed up toward them. "Hi!" she repeated as she sat down near them. "Hello." Celeste  
said. "I thought you had work to do." Aurora said. "Oh, we finished most of it and decided to come out" Lisa said. "Hmm" Aurora said nodding.   
"Whoa, the Quidditch players in my school in California aren't even close to being this good."  
Aurora commented. "Yes well, the British HAVE been playing Quidditch much longer than the Americans." Rena said. Aurora blinked. Hermione was silent, she was watching Harry. Hermione reached her hand up to her ear and touched one of the silver hoops.   
There was a Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and Hermione knew that as usual, Harry would win by catching the snitch at the last minute, but only this time, Aurora was going to be the person who he kissed at the end of the match.   
Everything had gone as predicted by Hermione and when they got to the common room everyone was still congratulating Harry. Hermione sat on the common room couch staring at the fire place. The fire was always going, it was enchanted. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes she quickly closed them so they wouldn't come out.  
Suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream in one of the dorms. Hermione jumped up and raced toward where the scream had come from. There standing in the middle of the room was Aurora, her eyes big and she had her hand over her mouth. When Hermione saw why Aurora screamed she gasped and put her hand over her mouth too. The entire dorm was completely trashed. Aurora's books were scattered over the floor, the pages ripped out, Aurora's bed was totally shattered, and the curtains around her bed were torn. Her clothes were all over the floor, everything was completely ruined.   
"I'm getting Professor McGonagall!" Aurora said as she ran out of the room. After a while, the heard Professor McGonagall's voice on the magic loud speaker. "Will Rena Nott, Celeste Parkinson, Lisa Moon, Kara Patil, Theresa Patil, and......Hermione Granger come to my office please." "Uh oh." Hermione said.   
When Hermione got to the Prof. Office, every girl in the P.G. was there. "Girls, Someone has just informed me that Aurora Delray and Harry Potters' dorms have been completely sabotaged." McGonagall said. "Harry's too?" Hermione asked. "Yes and we have reason to believe that you 6 did it. Hermione, did or did Harry not leave you for Aurora?" "Yes, he did" Hermione answered. "Kara, did you see their rooms?" McGonagall asked. "I'm Theresa, and no, I haven't seen them." Theresa said. "Sorry, it's hard to keep twin girls straight now a days." McGonagall said. "Hermione, I trust you, all you have to do is that you all didn't do it, and I'll believe you" McGonagall said. "We honestly didn't do it Prof. McGonagall." Hermione said. "Then your dismissed." She said sighing. "I'm going to kill that Aurora! I'm going to ask her who the bloody hell she is when I get to our dorm!" Theresa said when they got out of the office. "I wonder who did it." Hermione said. "Who cares? Just as long as we didn't." Rena said.  
*********************************************************************   
  
Hermione woke up with a start. "OH! I'm going to be late for class!!!" she said as she pulled on her uniform.   
After classes at lunch Rena said " I saw Lavender and Seamus making out again!" "Really?" Kara asked. "But when she heard that rumor about Ron going out with someone she got totally jealous." Rena added. Suddenly, Hermione got the greatest idea, at least she thought so. "There's no classes this week so we're going to Hogsmeade again tonight!" Lisa said. "All right!" Hermione said as she gave Lisa a high five. "And then we're going to a muggle mall, they have the best stuff, and plus we could check out that new store that opened up, I heard they have the hottest clothes!"  
After the last class, they went up to their dorms, to get ready for their trip. As Hermione finished putting on her make up she picked up her broom and headed for the boys dorms. Since the boys' dorms' faced Hogsmeade, it was easier to fly from one of their windows. The always used the dorm of some P.G Quidditch player. Tonight they chose Harry's. As Kara opened the window, Hermione saw Ron, looking completely depressed and it looked like he hadn't got out of bed for days.  
As Hermione's turn came to fly out the window she looked back at Ron one last time. As she was flying through the night sky, the cool air brushing her face. She looked at the window. This plan she had would fix everything, she thought. Everything will be right again. To be con....  
Ps. In case you haven't figured out already, P.G. stands for Popular Group. Check out Chap 3 to see what happens! ~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~  
  



End file.
